Mistaken Identity
by DemonGirl126
Summary: L and Matt are in a secret relationship that only Beyond Birthday knows about. When L leaves to work on a case, BB takes advantage of Matt.


He could read L like a book. The looks he gave him said it all. L wanted him, and he knew it. Every little thing he did made it obvious. Whenever they were alone together, L would survey and access every detail of his figure. Everything from his red hair to his cute ass. Once upon a time, he could just ignore it. But as things went on, he found himself wanting L just as bad. Eventually, his feelings demanded attention and he could no longer push them away. L, of course, noticed this and took advantage of it.

L could never really bring himself to go all the way with Matt. Something inside him told him to hold off. Maybe it was his conscience, or maybe it was something else. He found it easier not to question himself. He just listened to the voice in the back of his head and showed some restraint. He could tell by the look on Matt's face that he was disappointed. He found it quite hard to resist the boy's pleas but he had to. He made a promise to Matt that he would whatever he wanted that night. Unfortunately, something came up and he had to leave for a while.

~x~X~x~

L wandered through the halls of Wammy House in search of his lover. He was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Mello.

"Good morning Mello," L said plainly, "You wouldn't happen to know where Matt is, would you?" Mello looked up from his chocolate.

"Sorry L, can't help you with that. I have no idea where he is."

"Hmm, well if you see him, could you let him know that I'm going to be away for a few days?" Mello nodded and continued past him. L sighed and continued his search for Matt. He heard a voice farther down the hall that sent shivers down his spine.

"Fuck! If I ever find that bastard, I'll kill him!" Beyond Birthday swore aloud to no one. He looked up and saw L. His face changed immediately. His features softened and he looked like he wanted something. "Hey L," he said cheerfully, "I need a favor."

"What do you need B?" L said apprehensively.

"Can I borrow your room for a while? Mello thought it would be _funny_ to trash mine." That explained why he was making such a commotion.

"Sure B, no problem. Just be sure and leave before I get back. I don't like to share room with people," L replied. He had never really like to sleep in a room with other people. It made him uneasy.

"Well it seems like you don't mind sharing it with Matt," Beyond said playfully. L shot him an evil glare. "Whoa, calm down. I was just kidding."

"There are some things that you shouldn't joke about, Beyond," L said seriously.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He grinned evilly. What L and Matt had done was no secret that could be kept from B. They could be heard from his room in the middle of the night. Every enticing moan and sigh was audible. Luckily for L and Matt, Beyond was the only one that knew about their forbidden love. "Just be careful, okay? It's not like your little toy is quiet when you're sucking him off. You never know who might hear it," he added with a serious look.

L stared at him blankly. Although his face didn't show it, B's warning had worried him. He turned to walk away. Just as he turned the corner, he looked back at B and said, "Matt isn't my toy." Then he disappeared from B's view.

~x~X~x~

(Later That Night)

Mello sat staring out the window munching on chocolate. The door to his room opened and Matt walked in, holding two pairs of handcuffs and a strip of cloth. Mello turned and gave him an uninterested look.

"Hey Mello," he said. "Do you know where L is?" Mello glanced down at Matt's objects and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know where he is, but first, tell me what those are for." Matt blushed. He didn't want Mello to know his secret. He quickly concocted a lie.

"Umm, they were just lying around somewhere so I was gonna see if L knew who's they were." Mello was unconvinced but he kept quiet. L told him to tell Matt that he was leaving, but he wanted to have some fun.

"Hm, well L is asleep in his room," he said with a slight grin. He had always loved to mind-fuck Matt. He was a real bitch when it came to playing practical jokes. Matt eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok," he said, unsure if he should trust Mello. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever," Mello replied then directed his attention back to his chocolate. Matt turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. He hurried down the hall towards L's room. He felt his heart speed up from anticipation. He had waited so long for this and now he was finally going to get his chance. L was finally going to be his.

After what seemed like ages, he reached L's room. He opened the door slowly and approached the bed. He gazed down at the sleeping figure before him. He smiled at the thought of taking L. The images in his head sent excitement from his mind down between his legs. He cautiously took the sleeping man's arm and locked one pair of handcuffs around his wrist and connected the other side to the bed. He slowly moved to the other side of the bed and did the same to the other wrist. He took the strip of cloth and tied it gingerly around the other man's eyes. He moved downward and lifted up B's shirt.

Beyond sighed and squirmed as Matt licked his nipple, but he didn't wake up. Matt grunted in aggravation. "I never knew L was such a heavy sleeper," he thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. He moved downward and unbuttoned B's pants, sliding them down along with his boxers. He took B's cock into his mouth and licked up and down its length slowly.

"Mmmh… That feels… good," Beyond said softly. Matt looked up to see if he was actually awake.

"Shit, he was just talking in his sleep. Since when does he sleep like this?" Matt lifted away from Beyond to try and figure out what to do. B suddenly wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. "Ahh! Damn it, I thought you were asleep."

"I was. At least I was until you stared sucking my cock." Beyond smirked. "One question though. Why can't I see anything?"

"Because, silly, I blindfolded you. You said that I could do what ever I wanted with you. Don't you remember, L?" Beyond's eyes widened, though Matt couldn't see it. Why did he think it was L that he was harassing? He must not have been informed of L's current case. He smiled slyly. Looks like he was gonna get a little something from Matt before L had the chance.

"So what are you waiting for?" He pulled Matt closer with his leg. "Go ahead and take me… And make it rough."

"Hmm, kinky. I like that." Matt pressed his lips to Beyond's. He licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. B parted his lips slightly taking Matt's tongue into his mouth. Matt thought he could detect a slight difference in the other man's mouth. Before he had the time to think of what it was, he felt Beyond rubbing his hard-on against his own growing one.

Matt broke the kiss to strip off his clothes. He looked down at B and realized that he had forgotten to remove his shirt before tying him up.

"Sorry about this L," he said reluctantly. He took the bottom of B's shirt and ripped it all the way up to the collar.

"Hey! Damn it that was one of my favorite shirts."

"Sorry! What else was I supposed to do? I'm not gonna let you out of those handcuffs. There is no way that you're gonna be dominant tonight. Do you have any idea how badly I've wanted to do this to you?"

"Why don't you stop talking and just show me?" Beyond smirked up at Matt. Matt smiled and licked his lips.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." Matt brought his fingers up to Beyond's mouth. "Suck. Get 'em nice and wet." Beyond took Matt's fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. Matt removed his fingers once they were wet enough and moved them down to B's ass.

"Sorry if this hurts you too bad. Just let me know if you want me to stop."

"You don't have to worry about me, Matt." Matt smiled and pressed his lips to B's. He gently slid his finger into Beyond's entrance.

"Ahh…!" B gasped as Matt's slender fingers stretched him. "Mmmh… do it harder." Matt obeyed and sped up his movements, adding another finger. He moved down to Beyond's cock and tongued his head.

"Oh god! Matt… I'm about to cum."

"I'm not gonna let you finish just yet." Matt hooked his fingers and pulled them out. He sat up and positioned himself at Beyond's entrance. "Are you ready?" Matt asked. He didn't want to end up hurting the other man.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Matt took B's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He slowly pushed into B's tight hole.

"Ahhnn!" Beyond moaned. "That feels so good."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Matt asked, concerned.

"Just a little. Don't worry about it." Matt pulled out gently and slammed back in. B moaned and arched his back. "Stop going so slow! Just let loose!"

"Only if you ask nicely." Matt teased.

"Oh please Matt, fuck me harder. Pound me faster. Please!"

"That's better." Matt slid out and thrust in harder than he had before. Beyond screamed with pleasure as Matt hit his sweet spot.

"Fuck! Matt I'm so close!" Matt continued to pound into the other man. He could also feel his orgasm coming up fast.

"Ahh! Matt! I'm gonna…!" Beyond arched and moaned as his orgasm erupted. Matt reached down and swirled his fingers around in B's fluids. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the warm cum from them. He made sure to lap up every drop before continuing his hard thrusts.

"Oh god! L!" Matt yelled as he came violently. He had to bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from digging his fingers into Beyond's back. He drew out his orgasm as long as he could.

Matt pulled out of Beyond, panting heavily. He picked up a small key from the corner of the bed and unlocked the handcuffs that had been restraining him. He reached up and pulled the blindfold from his uke's eyes.

It was only when the other man opened his eyes that Matt realized what he had just done. Beyond looked up at Matt with those bright, innocent looking crimson orbs.

"Beyond?"


End file.
